


Ice Cream Memory

by angededesespoir



Series: Genyatta Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brief blood mention, Brief injury mention, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, genji's still in a bad place, he's still trying to heal, past trauma implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Zenyatta brings Genji a treat (and a Lesson).





	Ice Cream Memory

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 3- Summer Treats._
> 
> _*Comes in on the last day w/ my first piece.* I keep having trouble motivating myself to write, so sorry this is so short. And Late. *Sweats*_
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/162528528550/ice-cream-memory).)_

The bowl is set on the floor with a gentle clink.

“Eat, my student.”

He glares at the green ceramic, the pink lumps inside already melting even in the shade. He has the sudden urge to hurl the bowl against the pillar.

He does not.

A hand makes contact with his shoulder and he shrugs it off. “What’s the point? I don’t require it, anyway.”

He can feel the Monk hovering lower, his orbs clinking out a metallic melody- both frustrating and somehow calming.

“Just like the heat melts this ice cream, your anger will show you no mercy. It will destroy you little by little, until there is nothing left. Now, you still have the power to harvest and preserve the good within you. Do not miss this chance.”

“But I don’t see what food has to do with that,” Genji grumbles.

“You can face what’s in front of you or you can ignore it.”

There’s metal against metal, Zenyatta’s grip gentle, but firm.

“You don’t have to eat, but I wish for you to know that you can still enjoy the little things. You can enjoy aspects of your past, even if not all was pleasant.”

The orbs hum as they softly whoosh past his covered ear.

“Not all is lost. Not all is consumed. Sometimes it’s the simplest pleasures which keep us going. A spot of shade, a morsel of food, a friend.”

He is hyper-aware of the hand on his arm, though he still tries to avoid looking.

“You have lost much, my student, but don’t despair. What the universe takes, it shall give back in a new form. Have an open mind. That is all I ask. The rest will come with time.”

There’s a pat, soft clanging of metal, then absence of contact.

He can’t help but miss it, even if the physical sensation had been dull.

“Do you require some more time to yourself?”

He’s shaking his head before he can process the motion. “No. You can stay if you want, Master. This is your home, afterall. I am only a guest.”

“This is your home, too, Genji. For as long as you like.”

“....Thank you,” he whispers. He bites back the argument, the bitterness welling up. They’ve been through this many times. He knows. They both do.

They sit in silence, the humming orbs a pleasant constant, filling the emptiness for a little while.

He hesitates, then carefully undoes the mask.

A part of him is still self-conscious about his scars; the other part tells him it no longer matters. The wounds are not fresh ones (though some still sting).

The bowl is heavy in his hands, contents more liquid than solid now. He takes a bite, closes his eyes to a pink that reminds him of a certain doctor’s blush.

It tastes sweet, then bitter on his tongue- like the memories that come to him in a blur- trading Ramen for his brother’s mochi; watching McCree sneak sweets to the Sniper’s girl; a blade piercing his back; Jesse panting and bloody, heavy against him.

The liquid is thick, sliding down his throat.

He doesn’t take another bite. He watches without seeing as it melts.

“Do you still wish to meditate later?”

He blinks, trying to focus his eyes. “Yes, Master.”

It’s a step.

**Author's Note:**

> _I've neglected writing for this pair for so long. D: I need to write more for them. When I can get into that headspace._


End file.
